


Nicknames

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: Ra’s Can Rot [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ra’s is a Creep, Tim is a little Shit, badass tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim finds a way to make Ra’s suffer, just a little bit.
Relationships: One-sided Tim Drake/Ra’s al Ghul, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Ra’s Can Rot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644277
Comments: 12
Kudos: 421





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly stupid and I have no justification for it.

“Detective. You require rest, I believe. Perhaps you should join me in my chambers, as I doubt that knave Todd is able to-”

Tim stared blankly at Ra’s, then, in a tone that he hoped properly displayed his disdain for Ra’s, interrupted, “Knave? Seriously? What century is this, Rabies Gruel?”

Ra’s’s eye twitched at the absolute and intentional butchering of his name, but continued, “I doubt that your intended is able to provide you with a most comfortable bed in which you will be able to rest. As such, I believe it would be most beneficial if you were to join me in my own chambers, where I can-“

Tim barely held back a laugh, exhaustion making his head swim slightly as he cut in, “Get out of my apartment and my life, Racy Gourd.”

Ra’s’s eye twitched again and Tim scrubbed his hands over his face, trying not to just start crying because his bed was so close, dammit, and all he wanted to do was curl up in one of Jason’s hoodies and sleep until his fiancé got home from his trip. But nooooo, Ra’s just had to be in his goddamn living room looking like the smuggest bastard to ever walk the Earth.

“Detective, I would be most appreciative if you would-“

“I’d be most appreciative if you’d get out of my goddamn apartment so that I can go to sleep, Radio Goop. I’m not interested in anything you have to offer me, now remove yourself before I remove you.”

Ra’s’s eye gave another twitch and he stood, stating, “Detective, if you would simply-“

“Still don’t care, Radar Goon.”

“Detective, you are-“

“Out, Rat Goulash.”

“This is immature in the-“

“Fuck it, I’m texting Jay and having him burn down one of your bases for every minute you remain here, Rash Glue.”

Ra’s’s eye was twitching non-stop at the utter butchering of his name and he clenched his fist around the hilt of his sword before striding towards the door in a way that honestly made him look like a petulant toddler. Tim turned to glare at his back as the immortal cult leader/creepy stalker stomped out, considering throwing a shoe at him for good measure. Just as Ra’s was about to leave, however, Tim gave one last parting shot.

“Go to hell, Raisin Goose.”

The sound of the door slamming was music to Tim’s ears and he took just enough time to find and destroy the half dozen bugs Ra’s had left before he changed into Jason’s hoodie and sweatpants. Then he collapsed in bed and passed out, making a mental note to text Jason to start a few fires at some of Ra’s’s bases. And to see about graffitiing ‘Raisin Goose’ on a few more.

(Jason outdid himself, spray painting ‘Raisin Goose’ on not one, not ten, but fifteen of Ra’s’s most used bases. And if Tim hacked Ra’s’s systems just to watch his eye twitch, well, that’s just karma for Tim’s many migraines.)


End file.
